1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a camera having a picture size switching function for partly blocking a photographic aperture to a desired size and thus switching picture sizes, and/or a data projecting function for projecting data on a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various proposals have been made of a compact camera (hereinafter simply a camera) for carrying out photography using a rolled photography film having a width of 35 mm. The camera has a photographic picture size switching mechanism for switching between a normal photographic picture size (approximately 36 mm.times.approximately 24 mm) and a size different from the normal photographic picture size, for example, a sideways long panoramic picture size (approximately 36 mm.times.approximately 12 mm). Herein, the panoramic picture size is attained by partly blocking a photographic aperture. Moreover, the camera has a viewfinder picture size switching mechanism that is interlocked with the photographic picture size switching mechanism. The viewfinder picture size switching mechanism switches the size of a field of view permissible by a viewfinder, through which an object image is viewed, to another size, that is, switches viewfinder picture sizes. Such a camera has been put to use in general practice.
For example, a camera that has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-250279 is a camera capable of switching photographic picture sizes. A rotatable axis capable of freely rotating lies near a photographic aperture. When the axis rotates in a given direction, a string-like member that links a light intercepting member and the axis is wound about the axis. Herein, the light intercepting member moves to a position, at which the photographic aperture is partly blocked, or a position, at which it has withdrawn from the photographic aperture, and thus designates a given photographic picture size.
The light intercepting member is moved against a constraining force of a constraining means for constraining the light intercepting member to move in a direction in which the given photographic picture size is attained. Thus, photographic picture sizes are switched.
The picture size switching mechanism is located in a so-called dead space in a spool chamber in which a rolled film that has been exposed is stowed. Thus, the space in the camera is utilized effectively. Eventually, a compact camera is realized.
Moreover, a camera that has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-110123 includes a photographic picture size switching mechanism and a liquid crystal display. The photographic picture size switching mechanism partly blocks a photographic aperture by mechanically driving a mask member located in a camera body using a driving force exerted by a motor or the like, and thus selects a desired picture size. The liquid crystal display is included in a viewfinder and is capable of changing the transmittance of a partial area thereof. The camera further includes a viewfinder picture size switching mechanism. After the transmittance of the given area of the liquid crystal display is changed, the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism is controlled so that a viewfinder picture zone will match a photographic picture zone defined by the photographic picture size switching mechanism.
A camera that has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-180465 has, similar to the one disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-110123, a photographic picture size switching mechanism and a liquid crystal display. The photographic picture size switching mechanism partly blocks a photographic aperture using a mask member, and switches the size of a photographic picture zone to a given picture size providing a different aspect ratio. The liquid crystal display can change the state of a given area thereof to a transparent state or opaque state. The camera further includes a viewfinder picture size switching mechanism. When the given area of the liquid crystal display is brought to the transparent state or opaque state, the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism provides a viewfinder picture zone matching a photographic picture zone defined by the photographic picture size switching mechanism.
However, according to the means disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-250279, the thickness of the camera body (dimension in an optical-axis direction of a photographic lens) gets larger. This poses a problem that the camera itself becomes large.
Moreover, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 6-110123 and 6-180465, a means disclosed drives the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism so that the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism will be interlocked with the photographic picture size switching mechanism. No mention is made of a mask member for partly blocking the photographic aperture and of the timing of driving the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism. Herein the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism is driven in order to change the transmittance of the given area of the liquid crystal display in the viewfinder or to block the given area.
Assume that the means that has been disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-110123 or 6-180465 is used to switch the sizes of the photographic picture zone and viewfinder picture zone. In this case, for example, a handling member supposed to be handled by an operator in order to switch photographic picture sizes may be handled halfway. The operator may be unaware of this fact and start taking a picture. Thus, the handling member may be halted halfway. In this case, the picture size specified with the photographic aperture by the photographic picture size switching mechanism may disagree with the picture size specified with a viewfinder field of view by the viewfinder picture size switching mechanism.
A conceivable means for solving the foregoing problems is to optimize the switching operations performed by the switching mechanisms in consideration of the timing of driving the photographic picture size switching mechanism and viewfinder picture size switching mechanism.
On the other hand, conventional cameras using a rolled photographic film and having a data projecting function have been put to practical use. Herein, the data projecting function optically projects various items of photographic information (data), for example, a date of photography and a time instant of photography in the form of characters at a given position within a photographic picture zone on a film loaded in a camera or in a given area outside the photographic picture zone.
For example, a camera has a camera body made by uniting a unit forming a spool chamber, a unit forming a Patrone chamber or film cartridge chamber, and a linking member. The linking member is composed of a photographic aperture, through which a light beam coming from a photographic lens is transmitted, and guide rails for restricting the position of a film relative to the photographic aperture. A unit composed of members for realizing the data projecting function is located in a so-called dead space near the junction between the spool chamber (or Patrone chamber) and linking member.
Furthermore, various proposals have been made of a camera in which both the data projecting function and picture size switching function are realized. Such cameras have been put to use in general practice.
However, as mentioned above, the conventional cameras have the spool chamber unit, Patrone chamber unit, and linking member for linking the units united. The unit for realizing the data projecting function is located in a relatively narrow space (dead space) near the junction between the spool chamber unit (or Patrone chamber unit) and linking member. This poses a problem in assembling components in the course of manufacturing. After assembling is completed, it becomes hard to check movements for the function. Thus, there is an underlying problem of strict quality management.
Moreover, assume that the means that has been disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-250279 is used to realize both the data projecting function and picture size switching function. In this case, the number of components needed to realize these functions increases. It is hard to stow the components in a limited space in the camera body. For stowing numerous components, a space to be occupied by the components must be preserved. This leads to a problem that the camera itself gets larger.
Moreover, in this case, it is necessary to switch from a given position at which data is projected to another along with the movements for switching photographic picture sizes. For interlocking the data projecting function with the picture size switching function, the structures for realizing the functions get more complex. This poses a problem that the efficiency in assembling components in the course of manufacturing, and the cost for quality management or manufacturing are adversely affected.